An Unexpected Love
by angel-tomi
Summary: When Youji suddenly kisses Ritsuka, the two become confused about their feelings for one another. Is it just a big misunderstanding, or is it something more? ONESHOT. No chapter 2. YoujixRitsuka. Youji's pretty OOC in this...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Loveless or any of the characters.

**Warnings:** This _is_ shonen-ai. There will be love between boys. If you don't like it, leave. Unfortunately, though, it won't be very lemony. More fluff than anything. Also, **very** OOC Youji.

And yes, I am still working on my other fanfic, Morning Surprise. However, I only work on it when I have free time at school, so it may be a while. But I was bored right now, and I was in a YoujixRitsuka mood...so I came up with this. Yes, it's referring to that part in volume 5 (I think) when Youji hugs Ritsuka and kisses him just to make Soubi mad.

Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Read and enjoy.

**An Unexpected Love**

_I'm only tasting you, Ritsuka…_

The words rung through Ritsuka's head as he tried to concentrate on talking to Nana, Nagisa, and Ritsu in Wisdom Resurrection, but he could still feel the warmth from Youji's lips on his. Soubi had punished the boy for it, throwing him outside immediately. Natsuo was yelling at him, begging Soubi to let his sacrifice back inside.

He kept telling himself not to think about it. Youji and Natsuo were both weird like that. A kiss from either of them didn't really mean anything…right? But most of all, why was he thinking about Youji when he cared more about Soubi? He had Soubi and Youji had Natsuo, and for a Sacrifice to fall in love with someone other than their Fighter just wasn't right.

Ritsuka mentally shook his head. No, it wasn't love. It was just…friendship. Sacrifices could have friendly feeling for other Sacrifices, right? But even if that's all it was, Ritsuka couldn't help blushing as he once again remembered Youji grabbing onto him and kissing him quickly.

Outside, Youji wasn't much better off. He was banging on the door, yelling at Soubi to let him in. Briefly, he wondered what in the world had made him just up and kiss Ritsuka. It wasn't like it mattered or anything. He loved confusing people, making them angry, or doing anything else mean to them. Yet when he kissed Ritsuka, he didn't feel like he was just doing it to piss both Ritsuka and Soubi off. He felt like it had more meaning…like he wanted to do more.

The seafoam haired boy quickly shook the thought from his head. Natsuo was the only one for him. Not some pacifist who wasn't even paired up with his real Fighter. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway. Deep down, he just wasn't sure.

"Just let him back in. I don't care." Ritsuka said, tired of hearing Natsuo's begging. He blushed slightly as Youji stomped back into the small apartment, plopping down on the floor behind Ritsuka.

Ritsuka fumed as Nagisa, Nana, and Ritsu went into a private conversation. Unable to concentrate anyway, he logged off of the game, tossing the controller down on the floor.

"I'm going home!" Ritsuka exclaimed, walking towards the door.

Soubi gave him a look of concern. "Ritsuka, is everything all right? You seem frustrated. And you didn't even finish talking on that game."

Ritsuka sighed. "I'm fine. I just…need to get home so my mom doesn't kill me."

Youji watched silently as Ritsuka ran out, slamming the door behind him. He shook off the urge to catch the raven haired boy and force him to stay. Why was this happening to him?

As Ritsuka reached his house, he ran through the door and up the stairs, not even looking to see if his mom was there. If she was, he was too fast for her to catch him anyway. He really was not in the mood to get beaten right now. He just needed to get some sleep and forget about what had happened at Soubi's apartment.

The boy slipped off his shoes and lay down on his bed. It wasn't particularly late, but he'd been staying up late playing Wisdom Resurrection to talk to Nana about Septimal Moon a lot lately, and it was wearing him out. He could barely even stay awake in class, and Shinonome-sensei was beginning to get a bit angry with him. As it was, he'd already skipped school just so he could get some rest.

He sighed as he heard a knock on the window and got up. Soubi always seemed to come over whenever he wanted to be alone, and it was something he'd always hated.

Opening the curtains, he jumped back in surprise. Instead of Soubi standing there as usual, Youji was standing there. He had his arms folded across his chest, a look of uncertainty on his face. He seemed to be a bit confused about whether he wanted to be there or no.

"Y-Youji?" Ritsuka stuttered, pulling open the window. "What are you doing here?"

The Sacrifice was silent for a few minutes, as if not sure what to say. However, instead of speaking, he stepped inside the window and glomped Ritsuka violently (because let's face it – Youji's almost _always_ violent in some way).

Ritsuka blushed bright red as Youji held onto his neck. "W-What are you doing?"

_I wish I knew what I was doing…,_ Youji replied silently. _I shouldn't be doing this… I belong with Natsuo…_ _But I can't help how I feel._

"Baka, I love you!" Youji said casually, finally releasing his grip on Ritsuka.

If it was possible, Ritsuka's blush deepened. He stuttered for a moment before finally saying something.

"But…you're not supposed to love someone other than your Fighter. It's not right." he said, avoiding what he really wanted to say.

"Who cares?!" Youji exclaimed, getting irritated. "Soubi isn't even your real Fighter, and Zeros can be replaced, so what does it matter? Now I told you how I feel, I at least deserve a reply!"

Ritsuka stared at Youji, trying to think of a way to avoid the topic. But when that's all Youji came here for, how could he avoid the subject?

"I-I…" he kept stuttering, unable to even form a complete sentence.

_God, I'm pathetic,_ he thought.

After trying several times to start, he finally got himself under control.

"I love you…" he said quietly.

A smile appeared on Youji's lips as he stepped forward to embrace Ritsuka. He planted a small kiss on Ritsuka's forehead. Ritsuka hesitated for a moment before returning the embrace, nestling his face in Youji's neck.

"I'll always love you," Youji whispered. "Even if it's not right, I'll never stop loving you."

----

Ahem, like I said, Youji's very OOC. Anyway, you've already read it, so now review! Pretty please?


End file.
